


Nutmeg and sage

by Noonaneomuyeppeo



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Foxes, Gardens & Gardening, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Rare Pairings, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonaneomuyeppeo/pseuds/Noonaneomuyeppeo
Summary: "And into the forest I go,to lose myself and find my soul"All of his life Taehyung has been scared with stories of the creatures who live deep in the woods, preying on innocent humans, still he has to search the forest for food, to survive.One time he stays too late and gets lost in the dark.He's found, and mesmerised, by Yeosang.But who, and what, is he?********************************This is a warm, cozy, fluffy, fuzzy winter story to snuggle up with on a cold day.Hope you'll enjoy it! <3(Is this even an existing ship?)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [organicbabycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicbabycheese/gifts).



They were fighting and screaming again. Always the same argument repeating itself. Money, and the lack there off. Food, how to get by it. Him, how they couldn't afford to take care of him.

So he did what he'd always done when their voices got louder and angrier - he ran for the woods. There wasn't much he could do, but this was one thing. One meager thing to save himself. 

In the summer it was easy. He'd come home with his baskets full of wild apples and herbs, small animals he trapped (though he hated it) and late summer to fall he'd bring his satchel as well as two baskets only to return with them full to the brim with mushrooms, blueberries, wild raspberries and nuts. Life was easy then. The fights were few and far between. But then came winter, and with the lack of food the words got harsher: 

"We'll end up on the street if we keep caring for him! Do you want that? Do you want to sacrifice your own family for the sake of a stupid promise?"

"I promised her on her death bed! He is my nephew! I _can't_ throw him out! _I can't!_ "

"So we'll just all starve becauseof you? Hope you're happy then."

Yes, always the same fight. As always, he was the problem. So Tae gathered food to do what he could to earn his living. His place in his aunt's family. But he knew his time was running out. He was grown now, not a small pitiful boy anymore. And winter would soon be upon them again. 

He had to walk further and further into the woods with each day. He had been out since early morning when today's fight had started and only found two mushrooms this far. And now the sun was setting. But he couldn't come home empty handed, he had to keep looking. 

He'd checked all of his traps, but they were empty. It was only a few days to december and last week the frost had killed off almost all crops and mushrooms and forced the last critters into hibernation. There was hardly anything left. 

Panic started to rise as the sun set completely and dark was creeping closer fast. Everything around him seemed to change shape. Suddenly he was lost. He thought about the pack of hungry wolves they had reportedly seen in the next village over, forced closer by hunger. He thought about stories of bears woken from their sleep, crazy with hunger and rage. He thought about the dark stories of creatures of nature luring humans to their death. Chills rippled over his skin along with the cold as he struggled to find his way back, back to the remote safety of the village, of the cabin. He would probably strike him for coming home with nearly nothing, maybe he would even finally throw him out, but he'd be among people. He could huddle up somewhere, hide from the bitter winds. Out here he was blind, exposed, alone.

Tears started to stream from his eyes as he stood silent, listening for every sign of danger, heart beating so fast he had to struggle to breath. Maybe this was it. Would they find him? Would they bother to look? 

The darkness got deeper, and eventually Tae gave up. He laid down, closed his eyes, surrendered. 


	2. What are you? Are you mine?

He awoke to the sound of distant singing. He couldn't recognise the language or the tune, but somehow it spoke to him. As the sound got closer he felt more and more at ease. 

Suddenly there was laughter beside him. He looked up to find a shape standing there in the dark. More a creature than a person. Who ever stood beside him was unbelievably beautiful. Eyes wide, face extremely symmetrical and ears pointed. But it was the essence of him that really had Tae shook. He'd never met anyone with that weight to them, but still so effortless and light. Like a being of laughter and joy.

The creauture looked at him smiling, face and body faintly glowing in the dark. Then he motioned for him to follow as he made his way, fearlessly, through the woods. 

They arrived at a wooden cabin, roof covered in moss and walls covered in ferns, almost as if nature was trying to claim it back.

He entered and left the door open as if he already knew Tae would follow. Which, considering his options, he didn't have much choice but to do. As he walked into the cabin he felt as if overcome with an feeling of calm. He thought about what he once heard about animals and pheromones, how they could change others feelings with the help of smells. 

He couldn't bother to care though as the soothing feeling took him over and he found a mattress in a corner. He fell down, exhaustion taking him over and gave in. He let go and let sleep overcome him. 

He dreamt of moss, ferns, dew and clear air. In the dream he felt brand new, full of energy and life. He dreamt of the sound of laughter. Laughter, bright as the air, as birds song. He dreamt of two mischievous eyes examining him, and a smile that made his breath stop. A voice laced with that smittening joy and the sing-songing of a small, happy creek reached out to him, asking not " _Are you alright_?" or " _Can I help you_?" but

" _What are you? Are you mine?_ "


	3. A curious mind

When he woke up daylight had come and gone and it was dark around him once again, save from the fire crackling and the candles scattered across the room.

He saw him sitting in front of the fire. The hair at his nape long and almost white, a pointed ear sticking out. He'd never seen anyone whith hair in a different colour than black before. Maybe that was why he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him?

"So you've finally woken?" he suddenly said, face turning to look at him with a smile.

"Uhm yes, I'm sorry. I should have gone home while it was still light outside, but if you just point me in the right direction I'll be on my way.. " he started but was interupted by that laughter once again.

"That will be hard" he said and pointed towards the window.

Tae got up, body feeling stiff and sore, and looked out. Snow. It must have started to snow immediately after he fell asleep, because it looked as if it would be up to his waist by now. He'd never make it home in this weather. A part of him was relieved.

"It's quite alright, I get lonely out here you see. You are more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you, I.. I'm afraid I don't know your name?" Tae stuttered feeling awkward. He was met with laughter again. How could someone be that...joyous?

"That's right, because I never told you" he answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm Yeosang, and you are right about me not being human, but I'm not of any danger to you. Come sit, I promise I won't bite." he continued when he saw Tae hesitate.

Tae swallowed hard and stiffly made his way over to the other chair in front of the fireplace. He took a seat and let his eyes wander around. The cabin was small, walls of raw timber. A bookcase full to the brim of books, notes and papers. He'd never seen that many books before. And he had hardly ever held one. Books were a luxury they couldn't afford.

Beside it stood a desk, also covered in books, papers, inkhorns and several quills in a case. On the other side of the room stood a bed, dark red drapes hanging from the ceiling covered half of it. A washbasin on a small table next to it, and his matress in the other corner next to a shelf full of various plants in colours he'd never seen before.

Something about this place and this man made him relax. It felt as if he'd been tensed up for years. No wonder he fell asleep.

He dared to give the other a side glance. He was staring into the flames, an unreadable look on his face. His eyes were alight by the reflection of the dancing flames and a small smile played on his lips. Beautiful. He was beautiful. Otherworldly. Not human. Tae knew that this fact should send him running, but he couldn't muster up any sort of fear. Just calm. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander.

"You know, I see you in these woods often Tae. You always look so lost in your thoughts, just as you do now. I've always wondered what you were thinking about. So troubled. But now, you look so at ease. I like that. I like that I make you feel that way."

With his eyes still closed Tae's thoughts raced. How did he know his name? How did he know how he made him feel? He'd seen him? Multiple times as well. Could he...

"No, I can't read your mind. But I sense you. It's a trait I have, but it isn't usually this strong"

Tae opened his eyes and met Yeosang's curious ones.

"You're something different Tae, do you know that? Special. I could tell the first time I saw you" he said tilting his head as he kept looking at Tae, as if searching for something in him. Tae felt a warmth rise in his body. A nervous fluttering feeling. What was this? He closed his eyes again. A dream, this must be a dream. He'd fallen asleep in the woods and now he was dreaming as his body slowly froze. Soon he'd be dead. He could almost feel coldness and dark swallowing him.

He gasped and quickly opened his eyes.

"Hm, you have a curious mind", Yeosang thought out loud. He squinted.

"Taehyung, I have something to ask you that might startel you." he added.

Tae swallowed hard.

"What?"


	4. Home

Silence stretched until it felt as if it would snap at any moment, leaving something broken behind. Or someone.

He was too afraid to ask, but couldn't endure the silence longer, so he half whispered without making eye contact:

"What? What do you want to ask me?"

Yeosang watched him, as if he was carefully weighing his reasons and doubts on a scale, deciding that the wrong side was the heavier.

"No, not now", he said, more to himself than as an answer. "Too soon for a human I reckon." And with that he nodded to himself and left the room.

Taehyung realised he'd been holding his breath, and let it out, shakily. Tremors in his hands as he brushed his hair back. Was this fear? Nervousness? Or perhaps shyness? He measured each suggestion, trying to make it fit with what he was feeling, but none of them seemed to be it. This was something new, something with force, something he stood helpless in front of. Knocking the wind from his lungs, snatching his thoughts before he could grasp them, twisting his words and luring in the back of his mind, waiting for something he could not foresee.

He shrugged his thoughts off. Maybe he was just tired, despite having slept all through the day. Maybe he was coming down with something.

"Oh, you surely are" that little voice in the back of his mind snickered. He frowned.

Yeosang returned with his hands full, making space on his desk to drop whatever he was carrying and carefully stacked the scattered books and papers on the shelf, soft hands, light touch, setting them away as if they all had a predestined place they belonged to.

Taehyung felt a small stab. Where did he belong? Would he ever belong again? Have a destined space of his. A home. The pain grew so he shrugged and quickly walked over to see what Yeosang had brought.

Colors and shapes. Familiar but entirely different. Purple winter carrots, red potatoes, kale so deep purple it was almost black. Pink chards, that seemed almost iridescent. He'd never seen a pink that bright before. Tomatoes that were black, yellow, striped, small as a blueberry and big as an apple. Lilac cauliflower, dried white strawberries, beautiful spotted beans of different colors and purple sweet peas, still fresh. And herbs. He couldn't resist bending down until his face was just above them, rustling the different shaped stems and leaves while taking a deep breath. The smell was almost intoxicating. Rosemary, thyme, basil...and others he couldn't place. They made his head spin.

"Careful now", Yeosang laughed beside him, "there's some powerful ones there."

He watched Taehyung's excitement with amusement.

  
"You might not like what's coming next. You see, living out here, as a creature among creatures, I can't find it in me to take another's life. You do understand what that means?"

Taehyung nodded. "I do, and I can see where you come from but...how do you get through the winter without meat?"

"Oh, that's really not a task", Yeosang said smiling, lifted a candle and motioned for Tae to follow him. He opened a small door leading into a pantry and held out the light.

Shelves. Row upon row of jars, crates, bottles, barrels. Winter apples carefully wraped in paper, preservs the color of the rainbow, marmalades, cider, potatoes of different kinds, big bouquets of herbs and flowers, dried tomatoes, chilis, bags of spices, dried mushrooms like pearls on strings and braids of onions. Grains, flours. Big wheels of cheese packed in cloth, tied with string.

Tae's mind reeled at the sight, and smells. He could feel the familiar ache in his stomach. Hunger.

One thing was sure, Yeosang would not starv this winter, or the next.

The other grabbed some leeks from a shelf and led Tae out again, closing the door securely behind them.

"I trade some from others, but the vegetables, fruits and herbs are my labour. I'm that sort of creature you see" he added, that old familiar laughter present in his voice.

Taehyung couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded. He felt as if he had just witnessed king Midas treasure with his own eyes. Maybe this treasure was more precious? He heard Tae speak but didn't register what he was saying.

"Is this your way of rejecting me?" he suddenly heard him say, quickly looking up to see a pout on his lips though his eyes were filled with mischief.

"What?!" Tae stuttered, feeling caught out and embarrassed.

"You do have a curious mind" Yeosang stated, head tilted to the side. "I was asking if you would like to help me prepare supper. But now I'm starting to think that you find food loathsome" he giggled.

"No no I do! I mean supper! I want to!" Tae quickly reassured though Yeosang just kept laughing at him, something like fondness flickering in his eyes.

They spent the next hour in comfortable silence, Yeosang humming happily to himself as he chopped carrots, leeks and cauliflower and Tae sneakily watched him while slicing potatoes and picking peas.

He felt happy. He felt welcomed. He felt at home.

The feeling saddened him.

The more time he spent here, the worse his dread of returning back to his aunt and uncle grew.

He decided not to think about it. To take each moment as it came. He'd deal with what was to come when it was inevitable.

But for now, he looked at Yeosang's smiling face. Beautiful, ethereal and mischievous.

For now he'd allow himself to be happy.


	5. Cider

They ate by the fire.  
Flavours Tae had never encountered before  
He was so used to eating what was given to him, or what he'd been taught he was able to. But the food he ate never had any flavour.

He mearly ate for survival.

But the flavours of Yeosang's!  
So deep, so rich, so homey, so....much!

Like everything Yeosang was.  
He pulled Tae apart, just by being there.  
It was his smiles, the way he looked, how he handled his emotions.

Always with a laughter.

Tae realised he envied him.

Yeosang went back to the cupboard and returned with a bottle of cider.  
It was golden yellow.

He poured himself a glass and then he looked at Tae, who was displaying his best look of innocence.

He hesitated a long while before he poured Tae a glass also. 

"You know...it's not brewed for humans. So please, please drink slowly" Yeosang motioned.

"Of course" Tae replied. He swirled the golden liquid in his glass, watching it catch the light. Then he closed his eyes and took a sip. Magic. It was summer, apples, sunshine seeping through the foliage of an orchard. When he opened his eyes he could still feel the warmth of the sun on his cheeks. 

The next sip was different, this was crisp water in a small creek, dewy moss, white flowers. Dawn. 

He gasped. It felt as if he was there, he saw it, smelt it, felt it! He'd never felt anything like it.

He looked at Yeosang who was watching him with a knowing smile.

They sat in silence for a while, taking small sips, travelling in their minds. Then Tae broke the silence. 

"Yeosang, what did you want to ask me earlier?"

He was silent, watching Tae. Something close to uncertainty in his eyes. Or was it fear?

"Taehyung, are you happy? At home. In your life? Do you really want to return?"

"What do you mean?" Tae answered, frowning in confusion. 

"Like I said, I've seen you before. I've seen you crying, I've seen you scared, I've seen your eyes black with rage and I've seen that look of infinite sadness you had when I found you. But before today, I've never seen you happy. And I was thinking that...it would be easier. If you didn't. Want to."

"Make what easier?" Tae asked, a feeling of dread setting in the pit of his stomach. 

"Tae", Yeosang said with a heavy sigh, "you can't return. Ever."

"You can't leave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a weird ship I'm begining to suspect no one wants to read it. If you want to keep reading, please say so!
> 
> This is not me fishing for likes, if only ONE person wants me to keep going I will.
> 
> But unless, I'll keep the story in my mind. Because posting into a void is well...sad. 
> 
> Just let me know!


	6. Nutmeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to keep writing. I have edited the previous chapters, and since christmas is long gone I'll probably change the title too.
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading! <3  
> I really hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story.

Tae's mind was reeling. Thoughts racing as all sorts of feelings struggled to take hold of him. Yeosang was watching him with something almost apologetic in his eyes. They were interupted by scratching sounds coming from the door. Yeosang immediately rose, darting for the door.

"You're back! Oh I've missed you so much! This time I almost thought I'd never see you again. I should have known you would make it." he heard him muse. A new feeling flaired inside of him. A bitter feeling. Yeosang returned and Tae looked behind him to see who the other was only to frown in confusion when no one entered. Then he heard soft, fast steps from the floor, looking down he caught something red in the corner of his eye. He turned around only to find a pair of golden eyes staring into his. The pointy face tilted, as if in thoughts, measuring him up. He gasped and recoiled.

It was a fox. A beautiful red fox. Tale thick, swooping slowly through the air, body tense as if ready to bolt at any sudden movement.

"Oh Nutmeg, don't be like that. This is Taehyung, I found him lost in the woods. Well no. No but I couldn't leave him there to die now could I? Yes, I told him. No you chose that moment to return you see, so he didn't get the chance. Don't say that. He might!"

Tae sat speechless, mouth agape as he followed the discussion. The fox seemingly speaking through small changes in it's posture, the way it angled it's ears, a tilt of the head and Yeosang replying instantly, as if fluent in fox. Then the fox seemed to huff, jumping down from the table and trotting over to Yeosang's bed only to jump up and disappearing behind the curtains.

"I'm sorry about that, Nutmeg is a bit apprehensive about humans." Yeosang explained. "Especially ones who set traps" he added and Tae blushed. Those damn traps. He hated them. Hated it when he checked them and found a thrashing, panicked creature inside.

"I'm sorry" he said, and hung his head low in shame. Suddenly he felt Yeosang's hand clasping his.

"It is alright Taehyung, you did what you had to do to make it in the world you were living in then. Everything is different now though, you will see" he said, with a knowing smile.

Tae sat stunned, reveling in the feeling flowing from his hand through out his body. It was a vibration of sorts, a low hum. Somekind of certainty settling in him, grounding him. A tug drawing him closer to Yeosang. He was lost letting his eyes trace the others every feature, breathlessly. Inch by inch he slowly leaned forward. Every moment sharp, his senses hyper aware of every shift in the others body, the feelings flickering in his eyes, the way he pressed his lips toghether, parting them, leaning in to meet him.

Then a low, warning snarl came from behind the curtains covering Yeosang's bed and the moment was broken, both quickly recoiling.

"Uhm, I...I think I need to sleep now. Thank you for the food and the cider..and you know...for rescuing me." Tae stuttered with his eyes locked on the floor, then he quickly walked across the floor, diving in under his covers, hiding his blushing face.

His heart was beating madly, a warmth surging through him. He could still feel that pull, drawing him towards Yeosang. A need to be closer.

What was this!?


End file.
